Neptune/The Animation
Neptune, also known as Purple Heart, is the main character of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. She acts as the CPU of the nation Planeptune and is also the older sister of Nepgear. Her human form looks and acts childish in stark contrast with her goddess form which not only looks older, but is also more of a cool and mature type. Profile Neptune Appearance Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky and most of all lazy. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves Retro video games. Neptune wears a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Personality Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Appearance Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Purple Heart has very long purple hair in twin tails and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes. Her bodysuit is black and exposes cleavage and has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is almost the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form but to a lesser extent. Story Neptune no Juuyou Teian (Melancholy) Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Chou Jigen Radio Neptune Trivia Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Characters